Inuyasha and Kikyo: A True Love Story
by dpbclover
Summary: Inuyasha is secretly in love with Kikyo. What he doesn't know is that Kikyo wants him too. The only problem is that Kikyo has just found out that her parents have her engaged already to another man? How will they see each other now?
1. The Girl Named Kikyo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter One: The Girl Named Kikyo

Journey. That was what life was all about for the equivocal half-demon, Inuyasha. His journey that lie before him, what was around him, what was already gone and done. But, a body can not dwell to far on the past, for they may be umbrageous. Inuyasha tried to focus on what was ahead of him more than anything else. He theorized on what he would become. Right now his thoughts were centered upon one woman, Kikyo.

Kikyo was a small, slender person. Her hair was locked in long black curls, reaching to her waist. Her smile was endemic, everyone that saw it smiled to. They saw each other everyday, for they lived in the same village. He awaited for the day when she would talk to him. He had heard her speak. Her voice was unalloyed and sounded like many symphonius, scintillating bells. He would just have to fill time by doing something else.

Right now this stalwart, young half-demon sat beneath an unobtrusive tree. His sword lay beside him. The sky above was misty with the passing clouds. He was lost in thought. This thought of his was unblenching, never before had he dared try such a thing. But now his gallantry was high and while he still had the adacity he would act upon his thought. His thought was to ask Kikyo to be his companion. He thought it to insolent to ask her to be his lover for right now. The only question was how? What was he going to say? He confirmed in his head that he would wait until the morrow. Then he would ask her. That would give him some allotment of time to plot out his words.

His thoughts were fragmentary when Kikyo sauntered past him. She took no heed of the lone figure sitting underneath the tree. She didn't know he was there. He, however, knew she was there and he decided that this was the best time to ask her his question. This was because for once in his life, Inuyasha saw Kikyo alone. He stood and brushed of his garments. He walked inaudibly over to her. He then saw a sight that malcontented him. Tears were streaming down her pulchritudinuos face. She stopped before him and wiped away her tears.

"I..Is there something wrong?" he asked in a revivifying voice.

"Yes. I have never spoken to you before now, however, I do know you. I probably shouldn't tell you this... it is embarrassing that you caught me actually... but I'm crying because I'm getting married." She broke into a wave of fresh tears.

Inuyasha was pained and confused at the same time. "Isn't that a good thing?" he asked hurt but consolingly.

"Yes, normally it would be but there is a problem. I don't want to get married. I am being forced to. My parents arranged the wedding. I don't love this man I'm with... I love someone else." she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"That is bad. If I'm not bothering you, do you mind telling me who you do love?"

"Oh, Inuyasha I-I...I love you."

**I hope it wasn't to confusing. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Kikyo Umara

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters

Authors Note: This chapter is about what happened right before Inuyasha and Kikyo met up- from Kikyo's viwe.

Chapter 2: Kikyo Umara

Kikyo resembled a mighty princess as she walked into her home. Her face was the picture of elegance; her head was held high. She was in rightfully good spirits, for she had just got done watching Inuyasha. Don't get me wrong, she was not stalking him, just merely examining his methodical routine. She did this in high hopes of understanding him more. What she did not know was that her world was about to be shattered.

"Kikyo, I have something good to tell you!" said her mother as Kikyo walked in the door. Kikyo's mother was short in stature and was normally very cross. Right now her face was beaming, the picture of joy. "Kikyo, do you remember that sweet man from the mountains we met last year?"

Kikyo did remember, she had loved him then. Or actually she believed she loved him. Now, that she had met Inuyasha, she realized what true love was. This man from the mountains was just someone Kiyko had had a crush on. He was a tall man, clad in wolf skin, with a fair complexion. They had become somewhat friends during her vacation. She had not heard from him in a year.

"Kikyo, this may be surprising," she said her face lightened with so much joy that years were erased from her features, "I have arranged for you two to be married!" She practically screamed the last few syllabals of the sentence.

Kikyo's world was crushed. She had not told her mother about Inuyasha. She did not want to hurt her mother's feelings though or defy village law by not accepting the marriage, so she plastered on a fake smile. "Thank-you mother," she said as she ran out of the house so her mother would not see her tears.

She stopped a little ways from the house and wept openly. She soon began walking again, still crying. This had ruined her life. She would never be with Inuyasha now.

This is what she thought as she walked past an old tree. She began to quicken her pace and soon stopped as a hand touched her shoulder.

**So this is where they meet up as explained in chapter 1. I tried not to make the words so confusing this time.**


	3. His Dream Come True

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters

Chapter 3: His Dream Come True

Inuyasha stood with Kikyo leaning on his shoulder, his spirits invigorated. Kikyo had now embraced Inuyasha and was crying.

"Kikyo," he said smoothly, "I had no idea."

"I was always to shy to tell you," she said standing up, "Now it is out there though. I hope I haven't bothered you. Oh... I'm so embarressed."

"Kikyo... I... love you too. You just don't know how many times I've set out to ask you to be my boyfriend and stopped. I've often wandered what my life would be like with you. And now you have given me news that I really don't know how to take. I mean We love each other, but you are engaged. I guess this means that we were just not meant to be," he said wiping away a tear that he didn't want Kikyo to see.

"Oh.. Inuyasha, if only you had told me. I would have said yes. I guess we can never really be together... unless..." her complexion contorted in a wave of thought. "Unless... no one else finds out about it. I mean techniquely I'm not engaged yet, so we can still go out. It would be fun Inuyasha, adventurous. Think about it Inuyasha. What do you think?"

Inuyasha was surprised that Kikyo would even suggest such a thing. They both knew that cheating would break the rules of the village. But what Kikyo had said appealed to him. It was true, she was not engaged yet. So it would not be cheating.

"Kikyo," I would like that. Yes, I would like that."

Kikyo looked up and tears brimmed in her eyes. She was so happy. She embraced Inuyasha in the tightest hug that she possibly could. He hugged back. His silver hair flowed gently down his masculine body giving him the appearance of the noblest of kings. There they stood in a tight embrace, man and woman, basking in the warmth of the love around them. The sun glistnened off of their tears of happiness, flowing down their bodies with the tears,giving them the appearance of two glistening angels.

Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's rough palm and they walked hand in hand to the beginnings of a large forest. In the center of this forest was a lake. It was called Lover's Lake. This was where marriages took place. Most of the time, however, it was a quiet, ideal place to be. This was how the couple found it. They sat on the bank of the large lake talking to each other of their histories.

"Kikyo...this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have never really love anyone in my life. I guess that is primarily because I have never had anyone to love. Kikyo you complete me. You are my missing piece."

"I wish I had known about this sooner. I would have never have had the courage to tell you I liked you. Something about today, though, inspired me to when I saw you. I don't know what it was." She smiled and looked over at him. His face was golden in the sunlight. She fought back an urge to kiss him. It was to soon.

"Kikyo, I wish this day would go on forever. I have never been this happy." He looked at her and met her gaze. Her eyes were deep blue pools swimming with an abundance of wisdom and love. Her face and complexion was fair, her body noble. She was his one and only love.

He reached over on an impulse and ran his hand across her gentle cheek. Her mouth moved upward into a big smile, her full lips giving her an angel expression. His own features were smiling with happiness.

"Kikyo..." he whispered.

"Yes, Inuyasha," she stated waiting for his answer. What she got in answer was a kiss. He pulled her close to his warm body. His hair fell gently over her, pale silver in the sunlight. Their lips met in an excellent way. Her lips so soft, his manly. Their tongues were competeting with each other for dominant posistion in the mouth. All they could smell was hot breath, a smell at the moment, the greatest smell on Earth.

He ran his hands down her back. She ran hers through his hair. The were lost from the world in a fiery passion, a passion for love, and above all for each other. Inuyasha broke the kiss, sitting up straight. "That," he said, "is for making my day special."

"You're welcome," she replied.

* * *

The rest of the day passed on smoothly for the couple. However, like all days, this one had to come to an end. Kikyo walked back to her house and acted as if nothing had happened. Inuyasha went back to a small cave that he called home and basked in the glory of the day. They knew they would forever and always be together.


	4. Their Wonderful Lives

4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

Chapter 4: Their Wonderful Lives

"Kikyo, come on the water is fine!" Inuyasha called from the shallow waters of Lover's Lake.

Kikyo was sitting on the edge of the bank reading a book about certain herbs and medicines. She looked up at the mention of her name. On this particular day she had her hair pulled back into a bun to reduce the heat of the day.

Right now she was gazing at Inuyasha. He was her knight in shining armour, her amorous companion. He was attractive to her, especially right now when he didn't have his shirt on. His stomach was well compacted and masculine. She put down her book and joined Inuyasha in the water.

The water was revitalizing and warm. The water felt good as Kikyo waded through it to get to her virile lover. He was dipping his head under the water to cool off. When he popped his head up out of the water Kikyo was standing by his side.

"Oh, Kikyo, so you decided to join me? I'm glad. It was not any fun without you." He smiled clandestinely. A frolicsome gleam entered his eye. Kikyo caught this gleam and wandered what he was about to do. She soon found out. He cupped his hands underneath the water and brought his hands up. _SPLASH._

Kikyo was splashed with water. She splashed Inuyasha back. Soon they were both laughing and having fun. Inuyasha missed most of the time because whenever he put his hands under the water to splash, Kikyo would dive under.

Inuyasha didn't care about that. Like all men, demon or not, Inuyasha had urges. He loved to see Kikyo in this wet shirt of hers. He found her attractive. He would never tell her this, of course, incase it would offend her. Even though, he felt attracted he had fun. The day wore on. Soon it was noon and the sun was directly above them. Now, Kikyo was golden. The sun gave her the appearance of an angel, a mystical elf.

When Kikyo and Inuyasha tired of playing in the water, they went to Inuyasha's cave to dry off. Once in the cave, Inuyasha built a small fire to dry them off. When the fire was burning really good, Inuyasha pulled out a sack. He delved his hand into the sack and he pulled out four fish. He had not only played in the water, somehow he had found time to catch fish.

Kikyo looked at the fish and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," she said seductively, "I will be right back." She stood and exicted the cave. What she said was true, she did come right back. She was carrying some herbs (that she had read about in her herb book) in her hand. These herbs were soon applied to the fish. Soon wonderful aromas filled the tiny cave. Inuyasha and Kikyo talked until the fish was done.

"I really had fun today, Inuyasha." Kikyo said as they munched away happily on their fish.

"I did too Kikyo. I am so glad that you are in my life now." He smiled gently.

Soon they were done eating their fish. They sat in silence around the fire. The flames crackled merrily, casting dancing shadows on the cave wall. Inuyasha moved closer to Kikyo and put his arm around her. She leaned on him.

"Kikyo, have you ever thought about what will happen when we get older? I mean will we ever live together?"

Kikyo looked at him, sadness filled her eyes. "Inuyasha, you know we can never live together. I am going to be married."

"Well, let's make the most of our time together." Inuyasha said. An insatiate gleam came into Kikyo's eyes.

"I would like that Inuyasha." She wrapped her hands around him. They began to kiss. Their love for each other had reached an all time high. That night became a night of love making and an escape from all of their worries. It gave them a break before the wedding day came.


End file.
